1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety system, and more particularly, to a vehicle proximity alerting system and method for measuring distances from other vehicles in driving, and alerting when the other vehicles approach within a predetermined distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a penetration rate of car is being continuously increased. As the penetration rate is increased, there are occurring large or small traffic accidents. In order to prevent the traffic accidents, various devices are being developed and installed at the car.
As one example of the devices, there is a rear object sensing device for sensing an object or a man lying in rear of a vehicle in parking or backing, informing a distance from the object or the man, and alerting a driver when the object or the man is within a predetermined distance, thereby preventing a collision or personal accident. It is a current trend that installs the rear object sensing device at the vehicle. When a vehicle is driven at a low speed, that is, when the vehicle is put into reverse, its rear object sensing device alerts the driver for the object lying within a limited distance.
As described above, as the penetration rate is continuously increased, it is required to develop devices for preventing the traffic accidents.
In addition to the rear object sensing device for preventing a relatively small traffic accident, such as collision with the rear object and man, only in one direction at limited distance and speed, various supplementary devices for preventing a fender-bender and a large traffic accident even in driving are being required.